Tousled
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que, con sólo pensarlas, nos ponen de malhumor. Ahora, imaginando haber despertado de un humor de perros, y encontrarte con eso que tanto e irrita por quincuagésima vez seguida en el año... algo en tu cabeza haría BUM, eso o simplemente buscas una excusa para con esa persona.


**_¡Ciao!_**

Tenía sin subir OS(?) Okno

Muy bien, no es como que yo me haya visto toda la serie, aún me quedé en el cap 24 ; ~ ; Estúpido Jkanime y Animeflv, por eso es que pierden gente...

En fin, tenía este fic en mente, y como recién lo terminé, decidí subirlo. Mi primer FanFic de Haikyuu!, Melissa, Amor Mío, esta va pa ti -Giño-

 **No soy tan asombrosa (pero sí lo soy mucho, ja) y por eso Haikyuu! no es de propiedad, ni sus personajes, ni su historia y blah blah blah, lo único que es mío es el "diseño", por así decirlo, de estas Fems, y también el FanFic.**

Antes de cualquier cosa, advierto desde ya que no es un Fic con personajes de la serie... o sea, sí pero no(?) Son sus Fems, mis versiones, OC, así que si no les gustan, hagan favor de cerrar la pestaña y dejar el Fic en paz, sus críticas destructivas y comentarios negativos son completamente estúpidos, inútiles, indeseados e innecesarios.

Gracias, La Gerencia. (Okay not)

* * *

La de cabello azafrán se deja caer hasta el suelo de la cancha, con la respiración aún un poco agitada debido a la práctica del equipo de volleyball que acaba de terminar.

El día había estado yendo tan lindo hasta que se encontró con Kageyama en las escaleras del segundo piso, tropezándole cuando iba corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la máquina expendedora de bebidas; esta se había levantado y le había dedicado una mirada tan aterradora como aquella vez en que le lanzó el balón a la nuca. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, y lo único que hizo fue pedir perdón y seguir bajando las escaleras con prisa.

Luego, durante la práctica de esa tarde, parecía que todo conspiraba para que, de alguna u otra forma, la peligra volteara a verle encolerizada, no al punto de aquella vez, pero sí mucho más que lo usual. La más baja pensaba que sólo había despertado del lado incorrecto, o que se había caído de la cama, pero aún así y fuese lo que fuese ella estaba de un muy mal genio ese día en particular.

La pelota terminó, poco antes del final de la práctica, lanzándosela directo al rostro por estar distraída, siendo que Tsukkishima no paraba de molestar, y cuando fue a contestarle a la rubia, sin notarlo, le aventó en toda la cara el maldito balón... recibiendo, de inmediato, una mirada sombría que le caló hasta lo más profundo de la médula ósea. Eso no era de Dios, definitivamente no era de Dios.

Lo único que la pelinegra dijo fue un "Con permiso" y se retiró a la enfermería, más para evitar estrangular a la más baja que por alguna herida real.

Ahora, con las facciones de su rostro ligeramente suavizadas, y una marca un poco rojiza en lo que es su pómulo izquierdo (muy similar a una bofetada, pero con las líneas de una linda pelota de volley), termina de ordenar los balones junto con los demás, aunque Hinata mantiene cierta distancia de ella, mientras le ve con una expresión entre nervios, miedo y confusión.

La ojiazul frunce el ceño al notarla de soslayo, y gira su rostro súbitamente hacia ella para hablarle, con un tono de voz tan fastidiado que asusta casi tanto como el hecho de haber girado la cabeza cual niña del exorcista. ¿Cómo no se rompe el cuello?

-¿Qué?- Ese solo monosílabo provoca que la de cabello azafrán se sobresalte, ligeramente intimidada por la Setter más joven

-¿P-Por qué pareces más malhumorada que de costumbre?- Hubiese preferido no tartamudear, pero ni siquiera se había acercado un poco

La de cabello oscuro frunce aún más el entrecejo, frunciendo también los labios, de tal forma que de lejos se ve como un mohín. Desvía la mirada, dirigiéndose a uno de los últimos carritos de las pelotas, para dejarlo en su lugar, pasando totalmente de la efusiva y pequeña chica que acababa de hablarle.

-Hey, ¿Por-?

-Tu cabello se ve aún más despeinado que de costumbre- Menciona una vez deja todo de lado para concentrarse en ella. Su vista fija y clavada en aquel punto naranja rojizo mas abajo de su mentón.

Revuelto, enmarañado, esponjado y rizado, tan desordenado como esperarías de Hinata, y a la vez tan lindo que te dan ganas de hacerle trenzas... si es que pudiera con tantos nudos. La otra, por su parte, ladea la cabeza sin comprender a lo que ella se refiere.

-Me irrita...

-Espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que mi cabello es la razón de que estés enojada?- Arquea las cejas, sintiéndose un poco ofendida

-El nido de un pájaro está mejor que tu cabello- Dice con simpleza, tomando su morral para dar marcha fuera del gimnasio, luego de haberse despedido de todos

Hinata rápidamente arrastra su bolso, siguiendo a la más alta de cerca hasta la salida- ¡No es cierto, eso es ofensivo!

A mitad de camino se gira, quedando frente a ella y haciendo que se tropiece. Kageyama extiende una mano hasta su rostro y luego a su cabello, metiendo sus dedos en él para luego intentar sacarlos, pero se han enredado un poco, y trata de no jalarlo al oír las queja de la chica.

-Es suave, pero está todo hecho un desastre- Logra desenredar sus dedos, y un par de hebras quedan entre sus uñas

Hinata hace un puchero, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte. Para la de cabello largo, parece una niña berrinchuda, pero esa imagen le resulta algo linda.

-Las mejores cosas y las más divertidas siempre te despeinan

La más alta deja ir un suspiro de resignación, y sin decir palabra comienza a andar nuevamente, arrastrando a la de pelo corto consigo. Se remueve varias veces en un intento de zafarse, y unas tres veces casi salía corriendo, pero no.

La de mayor altura se sienta en una de las bancas, con su bolso a un lado abierto hasta la mitad. Toma a la peliazafrán del cuello del uniforme, y hace que se siente (más bien, permanece en cuclillas) de un tirón entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda. Cruza sus tobillos, aprisionando así a la menor de la cintura.

Ella la observa de soslayo por el rabillo del ojo- Si tanto te molesta mi cabello...

-Me saca de quicio- Extrae de su bolso un cepillo pequeño-. Me irrita. Me cala. Me cabrea... en verdad el nido de un pájaro está mejor...

-¡Y-Ya entendí el punto, no tienes que ser tan cruel!- Vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, indignada y ofendida

-Entonces bien

Sin decir nada más, comienza a cepillarle el pelo, no sin oír toda clase de quejas por su parte, "Me estás tirando del pelo", "Duele", "Podrías ser menos brusca", "Déjame el cabello", "Me vas a arrancar la piel".

Ignorando toda clase de quejas e intentos desesperados (además de chillidos y lloriqueos) por escabullirse del candado que hacen sus tobillos frente a ella, se resigna, dejándose peinar con tranquilidad.

La pelinegra termina por hacerle varios peinados, desde coletas hasta trenzas e incluso una _cebolla_ , para al final simplemente suspirar y colocarle su propia diadema. De paso se hace de nuevo una coleta ella.

-¿Puedes soltarme?

Sin decir palabra deshace el candado hecho con sus piernas, liberando a la más baja, quien no tarda en dar un salto y pararse frente a ella. Por su parte, la más alta extiende su móvil, sacando una foto en el tiempo que la peliazafrán no se mueve.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo espejo, ¿vale? Mírate en la foto, y luego borrala. No quiero gastar mi memoria innecesariamente

-¡Yo no te pedí tomarme una foto!- Le arrebata el móvil, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Kageyama

Su cabello seguía viéndose alborotado. El cabello corto, con rizos, usualmente se ve así de voluminoso; era así, pero en comparación a hace media hora, ahora se ve peinado y decente, y no como el nido de un ruiseñor.

-Tu cabello es realmente rebelde- Comenta tomando su celular nuevamente para guardarlo

-Po-Por eso no me esfuerzo en peinarlo- Infla sus mejillas, desviando la mirada ruborizada

-Si te vuelvo a ver con la cabeza como un nido de pájaro, te voy a hacer coletas como a una niña pequeña. Más te vale no quitarte esa diadema, Hinata, te voy a matar si es que la llegas a perder- Amenaza al verla dirigiendo su mano a su cabeza para quitar el accesorio- Te lo advierto

-¡B-Bi-Bien!- Del tiro, se iergue, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con rigidez

Un silencio se hace presente en el tiempo que la pelinegra acomoda sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

Al final de todo, y justo a antes de dar vuelta en la esquina de la maquina expendedora, para en seco. Sin girarse a mirar a la otra.

-De cualquier forma, me gusta mucho tu cabello- Tose dentro de su puño ahuecado, aún sin girarse- C-Cómo sea, adiós

Son apenas unos segundos en los que la de cabello más corto queda en un total estupor, tratando de procesar las palabras dichas por la otra. ¿Le había hecho un cumplido sin usar un tono sarcástico o agregar algo más con sorna? Bueno, no era en sí un cumplido... ¿o sí? Maldición, lo piensa mucho. Siente que se va a fundir.

Antes de ver la espalda de la chica desparecer por completo, echa una carrera en su dirección.

-¡Espera! ¡Kageyama, espera, vámonos juntas!- Grita mientras intenta alcanzarla, pero basta con que la otra de un par de zancadas presurosas para que quede nuevamente algo fiera de su alcance

-¡N-No! ¡Déjame en paz!- Se pueden ver sus orejas, algo teñidas incluso, y sin aflojar el paso va todo el camino derecho con una Hinata corriendo detrás suyo y haciendo un pequeño escándalo

Todasas personas se quedan observando, desde el patio de la escuela, pasando por la salida y la intersección de los buses.

Kageyama no es capaz de disimular un tanto su vergüenza. Todo es culpa de la amenaza viviente para su nuca, pero en sus adentros sonríe un poco... aunque eso no le quita la cara de pocos amigos, avergonzada y ruborizada, cosa que la peliazafrán no duda en señalar apenas se da cuenta, de que tiene rosadas las mejillas.

* * *

Dankeeee~ por leer~

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y se aceptan tomates como regalo por un buen Fic(?¡)

En realidad soy prácticamente nueva en este Fandom, pero de cierta forma em llama la atención... no tanto como mi favorito, pero sí bastante.

No sé cómo se diga en tu país, y no conozco una forma más "universal" para llamarlo, pero aquí en Venezuela una "Cebolla" (refiriéndonos a peinados claro está) es un moño en el pelo, creo que podría decírsele "Chongo", más o menos. Es cuando te recoges el cabello en un moño circular, ¿si me explico?

Eso es todo uwu

De antemano gracias por Favs, Follows y Rws, y ojalá nos leamos luego.

Pueden ir en paz -Con voz de su Profe de Lit-

 **An**


End file.
